I'm Not Obssesed
by ThatOneWritter
Summary: James Diamond, a tech guy that works for Zevon electric company comes across a client that he becomes Obssesed with at first sight. Being Obssesed with someone and having a great knowledge of technology are never good. WARNING: Sexual themes, language, and criminal acts. Read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

James POV

I crack my eyes open only to see more darkness. When I look over at the clock it reads 8:30 am. Confused I get out of bed and it's still very dark in my room, and then it hits me. My blinds are closed. I walk over to the window and open them and sun shine fills the room and my eyes.

I go to the bathroom and take a well deserved shower, brush my teeth and hair, put my work uniform on grab an apple and go out the door to my truck.

I work for Zevon electrion company fixing computers and other mechanical things. It's funny sometimes because some people think their computer is broken when all they gotta do is turn it on.

I go inside the company building and sign in for the day. Then back to my truck, where I get a call about some guys house saying that there is something wrong with his wireing. I look at the address and its 622 Heffron Drive near Sunset.

When I get there it's a nice modern looking house with a chain link fence sperateing it from other homes. I park right outside and grab my gear, walk up to the house and knock on the door. A guy not to much older then me answers and I feel my heart stop on the sight of him. He has pale egg shell skin, spikey golden blonde hair and spring green eyes that light up his face. "Zevon eletric here to help all your electrical needs, my name is James."

" Thank god your here, right this way. Oh my names Kendall by the way." He says as he leads me threw his house.

"So you live here long?" I ask while looking around at all his things, that are mostly music related.

"No, I just moved in and low and behold my wiring is messed up." He says with agitation.

He shows me where all the problems are so I can fix them up all nice and neat for him. When he's not looking I hide something very small in all rooms of his house while rewiring a lot almost his full house. Lots of water damage.

I was finally done and started packing away my things when he came back out and said, " Thank you so much James. I'm glad you came here so soon." He thanked and I felt something inside me tingle.

"Just doing my job." I tell him as he gives me the money for my work and I thank him.

When I get back to my truck I go to the back and turn on my monitors to channel 2 and see Kendall going about the rest of his day.

My heart rate quickens and my pants get tighter cause there are seven cameras, seven monitors and he had seven rooms in his house.

One for each room.

When I get home I'll have to sync my truck up with my tvs at home because he is surtinaly someone to watch.

Later that night when I get home from work after a long day of fixing wires and roters and everything else to do with electrical things I remember what I did this morning. I take my personal cable box from my work truck and connect it to my tvs in my house one in my bedroom, one in my kitchen and the rest in my living room.

I turn it on to see Kendall getting ready to make diner. Which reminds me to get something to eat. Smart thinking blondie. I prepare something for my dinner and once I'm done I go right back to watching Kendall.

When he's done with his dinner he goes to the bathroom and turns the shower on. I take my right hand and undo my pants, slip my hand inside and stroke my hard member while watching him shower. I watch him drop his soap and bend down to get it giving me a good view of his ass. In that moment I blow my load in my pants with a scream of his name imaging that I was pouning into him, and that he was panting hard and begging for me.

When I open my eyes he's off screen. I flip to his bedroom and see him climb into bed and go to sleep.

Not a bad idea.

I turn my tvs off and go take a shower to clean up before going to bed, all the while having Kendall on my mind.

And when ill see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: The whole story will be in James point of view unless I say so and just gonna say he's not like how I make him in my other stories he's going to be obsessive, possessive and even a little psycho as the story goes on. Thank you so much for the reviews and support on this story I was inspired by an episode of Crimnal Minds only there will be no FBI in my story. Okay enjoy :)

The next morning I wake up with the thrill coming and bringing me back to life. It's been so long since I've done this I almost forgot what it felt like. But right now that rush of energy is low for I don't have all the power and control. At least not yet.

I make my way to the living room and turn on all my TVs. Looking at all the screens I feel a ball of iron hit me in my stomach and it makes me feel like I want to puke my guts out but I can't because there's nothing to throw up.

I can't see Kendall anywhere. I pace around the room to calm myself down and think, what could he be doing? He could be at work. Or outside. Or anywhere really. I start to get very mad very fast. How could I be so fucking stupid?! I can't just bug his house.

I need a camera everywhere.

His car.

His work.

Outside his house back and front yard. Maybe even a few more for the inside. I can switch channels for when he leaves a room or goes to his car and or work. I blow out some air and calm myself down. I feel a jolt of electricity pass through me and I remember this feeling all too well, the thrill, the excitement of finding and keeping an eye on another. Learning, watching their every move getting to know their routine inside and out. Now it's time for part two.

Since I have today and the next three days off I'll have lots of time to do this and this time do it right. I put on a pair of dark jeans, tight black long sleeve shirt and black nylon gloves before getting my camera and heading to my truck. My camera is really top of the line, I have everything for it. It's what you'd see paparazzi using to take pictures of celebrities.

When I get to my truck I make sure I have everything for today camera, tracking device, and other small cameras for the house. Yup all here. I use my work truck so I don't bring attention to myself and no one will question why im there.

~~FEW HOURS LATER~~

There we go that should do it. Now for the hard part. I start driving around looking, having to find him, needing to see him and not on screen but in person only then can I be calm for today. I stop and park beside a music store I look in the window to see him standing there putting albums on the shelf. My heart pounds in my chest like a jackhammer on staroids, mouth dry as the Sahara dessert in a middle of a drought, hands getting moist like a wet napkin. One deep breath and I'm out if my car and in the store.

I pretend to look around at some of the music they have, most of it I would never listen to but if it lets me be close to him then I'll fake it. Every now and again I look up and see doing something different for his job. Lost in my own thoughts I didn't notice him come over. " Hello there, can I help you with anything?" He asks and it scares the shit out of me and I nearly jump ten feet. " Woah, sorry about that. Hey your James right?"

My heart pounds harder, he remembers my name! " Yes, and you're Kendall. I did your house." I say with a not so brave tone.

"Yeah and everything is working great by the way." He says while fixing things on the shelf.

I take a gulp and mutter "That's good." I was about to leave when he stopped me.

" Look I know you might me bust but can you look at something? My boss has been meaning to call you guys but never got to it." He asks.

Thats when the idea hit me.

"Sure let me get my things." I go get my tools and come back to take a look at what was wrong all the while bugging the place under everyone's nose. When I'm done he said his boss will mail a check and I left but didn't go far.

I went across the street, took out my camera and went to work. Once I was done with that I went home and went into my shed where I develop photos. After they got somerged and hung I just stared at them smiling knowing that the object of my desire will soon be mine.

This one is so worth keeping I haven't even thought about killing him. Yes he's the one.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: I've been thinking about this chapter all dy since my last update and I just gotta put it out. Enjoy :)

Midnight. No better time to do this then now. Once I see that all his lights are out, I quickly get out of my truck and go over to his car placing a small device under then where no one will look to find it. I then race back to my truck and go home for the night. Once home I change into pajamas then crawl into my king size bed before drifting to sleep.

~~~~JAMES DREAM~~~~

I'm walking up a flight of stairs that seem to never end like I keep walking on the same one but I know I'm not because I'm moving up. Then a wooden door with large numbers read 106. I go inside and it's a normal apartment. Then everything just stands still like I've lost the ability to move and only listen. Moans and groans come from my far left and next thing I know I'm looking through a crack in the door and him.

I see HIM fucking some chick in OUR bed. My blood boiling I burst in and pull him off her. He yells at me, but it's muffled because I didn't want to hear it. Then it hits me, or rather he hits me. I hit back and now we are fighting and the stupid bitch is crying.

He said he never loved me.

He said he's leaving with the slut.

He said he was going to kill me.

But I killed him first and then his slut by breaking their necks. It wasn't good enough for me. I needed blood on my hands wanted to make sure they were gone...

~~~~END DREAM~~~~

I jolted awake at the dream, no the memory of what happened to my ex and the woman he cheated on me with. Thinking of him brings tears to my eyes, we could have had so much. But then he was never home and I didn't know where he was and then found out why. Cut me deep. I look at the clock and it says 7:17. Well might as well go to work.

~~Few days later~~

Today seems to be a normal Friday, sun is shining, birds are chreping, Kendall has a woman in his bedroom, grass is- Wait what? I turn back to the camera and see him with a woman about to have sex.

I don't fucking think so.

Thats it I need this to happen tonight no going back or changing my mind. I put on my all black outfit again along with a clothe bag, duct tape, rope, and the item that started if all. My eight inch butcher knife. After I make sure I have everything I throw it all into a bag and head out for my truck.

When I get to his house I look back at my monitors to see what they are up to. They are both in bed, not asleep just talking, about what I dont know. Not knowing pisses me off.

I go up to the house and sneak inside. I found a small plant and threw it to the wall to get his attention. I hide in wait for him, I hear footsteps coming my way and I get ready. When he comes in I put the bag on his head and fight him to the ground. I put him in a choke hold until he passes out. I then tie him up and grab my knife.

The woman saw me and was going to scream but I punched her in the face, knocking her to the floor and place my hand on her mouth and stabbed her until she was dead. After I'm done with her I take all my cameras down and take both them and Kendall home.

Let the fun begin.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay now I have to work fast. He could wake up any minute and everything's not ready, I acted too soon but hey, the early bird gets the worm and that hoe bag was moving in on my man. Not. On. My. Fucking. Watch. I park my truck in my garage and shut the doors tight and put a pad lock on it. Gonna have to remember that's there for when I leave for now on. Next, I go to the back and pick Kendall up bridal style and carry him inside and up to our bedroom. Notice I said our and not 'my' because in a relationship you have to share things with your partner.

Once there I lay him down on our bed and quickly dig my handcuffs out of my top dresser shelf and cuff him to the head and base bored, before taking the bag off his head. I then place a strip of duct tape on his mouth. I step back to look at him and he looks like a freaking angel when he sleeps. I sit just at his waist and run my right hand through his hair to move it from his face. Awe, so perfect. But there are things that need to be done, like locks on the outside doors and bars on the windows. Good thing I have no neighbours.

I live a little ways outside of town on a dirt road. Very few people know where I live but that's fine I don't need people all up in my business any how.

I'll have to go out tomorrow and buy some steal rods for the windows. I go back down to my truck and get the cameras that were in Kendall's house and I set them up in our home. If I'm not home I must know what he's doing. But until he listens to me and obeys he's staying on our bed. Hmmm... Maybe before I do all this hard work tomorrow I could have some fun tonight. I have waited a while for him to be here. I'll go get us rings too! Yes and then it will all be perfect .

Just as I'm tightening the last camera to the wall in our bedroom I hear a low moan come from behind me. Turn around to see that Kendall's eyes are fluttering open. Yay, hes awake! I smile big at him, " Hey there." I say trying to help him wake up. It takes a while but he finally comes to all the way and when he does his eyes are blown wide showing all the green and white of them. How beautiful.

" Mmfhg, jmafj."

What? Oh yeah the tape. Duh. I walk over and take the tape off his mouth. "What did you say?" I ask politely.

" I said, where am I ? And is that you James?" He asks my name coming off perfectly on his tounge.

I just keep smiling warmly at him. "Yes it's James and isn't this great?! Now we can be together and there's nothing in the way!"

"WHAT! James that's crazy and," he pauses for a second " what happen to Camille?" He asks. Oh was that her name? Ah, who gives a shit she's dead. The memory of beating and stabbing her until the light left her eyes comes back and I couldn't feel more proud. Getting rid of that whore so we can finally be together.

"She won't bother us any more." I say and his face goes pale. "You know I wanted to have some fun tonight but it can wait until everything's ready. Well maybe if I can wait that long." I say running a hand up his leg to his groan. I get right up in his face and say, " Or maybe I'll take you now." I whisper in a husky voice before kissing those perfect soft lips. I move my hand and palming him through his boxers and he lets out a moan. I get right on top of him; still kissing and undo my pants. When they come off I grind into him and I can feel his own hard on. I move my lips to his neck and he lets out a loud moan. I pull both our boxers down so we are bare and getting more friction.

"Ngh, J-James." Is all he can mange and I can tell what he wants and I want the same. I'll make him beg next time. Next time for sure. I spit on my hand and coat my member but first I stretch him with my fingers and he's moaning and groaning.

"That's right babe say my name, scream it to the heavens!" I demand and then find the spot that gives me all the power. "You want pleasure?"

"Y-yes."

I ram my finger in him and he screams load. "Then scream my name!" I then replace my finger with my member and go in as hard and fast as I can.

"AHH!"

"What's my names?!" I pound his prostate.

"James!"

" I can't hear you!"

"JAMES!"

"LOUDER!"

"JAMES!" He screams at the top of his lungs before blowing his load. I came deep inside him a little while after. I ride out my orgasm before going limp and pulling out and laying beside him.

After a few minutes I hear little sobbing, I look over and see Kendall in tears. " Kendall baby what's wrong?"

"Please, t-take me h-home." He says. I wipes the tears out of his eyes and kiss him sweetly.

"Kenny this is your new home now. You just have to get use to it."

"But I don't want to."

" But. You. Will." I say maybe too darkly. " it'll just take time." I say before getting up to turn off the light. I get back in bed and wrap my arms around Kendall while smoothing out his hair as I drift to sleep with a smile on my face and a flutter in my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall's POV

Sleep? Yeah right, although it would be good right about now. But how the hell can I sleep like this? The feeling in my hands and feet are starting to go numb, my ass hurts so bad, and my eyes feel like they have lead weights on them. All I want to do is go home and see Camille. Camille. The thought of her brings back what he said about she won't bother us again. My stomach turns and I feel bile rise in my mouth and I want to cry all at the same time. I fear she's dead.

She was my roommate. You know the type that comes and goes as they please but still pays their share of the bills on time. Sometimes we would cool around with each other but it was nothing serious. I've dated guys in the past but I've sworn off of them for a while because my last boyfriend was so crazy for me he ended up in a looney bin.

No joke, he literally went crazy for me and he was normal when I met him. His name was Logan Mitchall and he was the best boyfriend I've ever had but when I broke up with him because he cheated on me he lost it. Started stalking me. Long story short he's in a mental hospital now. But that was when I was in Minnasota I moved out here with my friend Camille so we could room together. I wanted a fresh start and she wanted to be an actress. It worked out that way.

But oh Camille,if he's done to her what I think he has then, I'll never forgive myself. I should tried better to protect her then let her get killed. I feel tears prick in my eyes and I try my best to hold them back. I take deep breathes to calm myself down but all I can smell is old spice, sweat, and the linger smell of sex. It's not the best smell in the world but I've got to try and sleep. I lean my head back more into the pillow, close my eyes and go to sleep.

The next morning, the weight on my chest is gone. I open my eyes and see no one in the room. I also notice my ankle cuffs are undone. I hear a door open on my right, " Oh good you're awake now." James says as he towel dries his hair. "I was wondering when you'd wake up ." He says before taking the towel around his waist off and showing off all he had to offer. I took a gulp and tried to look away but he came closer and said" hey it's okay to look. It's all for you anyway." He smiled and winked at me and I could stop the blush that came to my cheeks. He put on a t-shirt and jeans before he came over and put my boxers back on. "I'll go make breakfast now okay?" He said with a huge smile of pride and kissed me on the lips before he left.

When you think about it James is sweet in that psychopathic sort of way. It could be worse, he could be beating me until I'm black and blue and dying in his bed. But no I'm just cuffed to it.

Few minutes later he came back in with a boat load of food on a plate and I'm talking bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, toast, pancakes, some fruit and a glass of orange juice. Wow. "That's a lot of food." I say.

"Well you need to eat and build up some strength. I'll help you sit up and feed you." He says and I guess he has to feed me because the hand cuffs don't reach my mouth when I'm sitting.

After he's done feeding me he puts the plate and glass on the dresser then comes sits back down by me. "Thank you for breakfast." I say quietly and politely. He strokes my cheek in what I'm guessing he means to be in a loveing manner but feels like he's petting a puppy.

" You're welcome babe. I'm gonna be out today taking care of a few things. So here's a TV remote to watch whatever you want so you're not bored while I'm gone." He says and kisses me on the lips again before he smiles at me and leaves.

Well now I'm all alone to my thoughts and day time telivison. I pull on the hand cuffs to try and slip out of them but thy are just to tight. Well shit. I turn the TV on to the news just because I know nothing else is on.

My mind goes back to James. If he wasnt all fucked up in the head he'd be perfect. He's good looking, cooks great food, seems like he's caring for me, good in the sack and has a job that pays well. But of course he's fucking nuttier then Yosemidy Sam in a gun store.

Maybe I could get him to see someone? Granted I really hate him right now for killing my best friend/ roommate but he seems like he could change if he got some serious help. Maybe if I ever get out of these mother fucking hand cuffs! I stop fighting them knowing it's no use and I turn back to the TV.

Speaking of James, I wonder what he's up too?


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: Sorry I was busy with things the past two days and didn't update but I'm here now! Enjoy ! :)

James POV

After driving an hour and a half to the city I finally get there. I pull into the parking lot of the Home Depo, park and go inside. But before I go in I check my monitors to see what Kendall's up too. Still sitting on the bed watching the news, what a good boy. I smile warmly at him through the screen before going in.

Looking around I finally find the metal pipes and decide on aluminum pipes. 'You sure that will be enough?' Oh god he's back! Fucking voice go find somewhere in my brain to lay down and die and yes it will be enough. I hear nothing after that. Geez if Carlos saw me he'd ...

"James my man!"

Shit. I forgot he worked here. I turn around to face him and I see he's jogging over, " Carlos hey! What's up?" I ask hopping he won't notice anything too off about me.

" Nothing much just working. What's with all the pipes?" He asks looking into my cart but then he also sees other things like locks for doors and blue nylon gloves and six rolls of duct tape. "Jesus Christ James what the hell is this all for?" He asks but I just sort of stare at him dumbly before realizeation came to his face. "You haven't been taking your anti-psychotic medication have you?"

Shit again he know me too well. Those pills taste like dirt and go down like razor blades. They are fucking gross and they hurt like hell.

"No." I say.

" No what? You have or haven't?"

" Haven't ."

"James, you know what happens when you don't, bad things happen." He tells me but I already know because he's said this many times before and it's getting old.

"Carlos I have to go." I say as I push him out of the way with my cart and go to check out. I buy all my things and then head home but not before stopping into a erotic store and pick something up for Kendall. Oh yeah I also wanted to get some of his clothes. So I go to his old house and sneak in and oh my god the smell ! I just grab two of everything and get out and go home. When I get home I bring everything inside and then go upstairs to check on my Kendall. When I get inside our bedroom I find him sleeping and I can't help the smile that came to my face.

I walk over and give him a kiss before I leave. Since he's sleeping I can get to work. I take all the pipes, cut them and whled them to shape. I take the duct tape and do both sides of the every window before whelding the pipes on every window. I then take my new locks and put them on every door mostly the front and back ones. When I'm done that I take everything I got for Kendall upstairs and he's awake! "Hey sleepy head got some stuff for you." I say he sits back up.

" Oh?" He says.

"Yes and you'll love it for when I'm not here." I say holding the black bag up. "No peeking close your eyes." I say and he does so. I take the device out and lube it up all nice just for him. I take his boxers off and carefully put the toy inside off him, he makes a pained face and a hiss like sound so I rub his legs before putting his boxers back on. "Okay open." And he does.

"A vibrater?"

" Not just any vibrator baby but one I control." I said holding a remote to show him. He was going to say something but I turned it on to prove my point.

"OH! Ahh, J-James please s-stop it, AH! " He moans and try's to get more from the toy because its just touching his prostate.

I smile at him and sit right beside him "Don't you wish it were me? Say it."

" W-what?"

"Say that you wish it was me, pounding into your tight beautiful ass."

"N-no."

I look at him in disbelief then go to my dresser and pull something out and say " Fine. But you can't cum until you do." Then I put a cock ring on him while turning up the power.

"AHHH!" He wants to cum I can tell because he has a hard on and the vibrator is making it better for him. "OKAY YES!"

" Yes what?" I ask with a knowing look. This is it.

"YES I WISH IT WERE YOU POUNDING INTO MY ASS AND NOT THIS VIBRATOR!"

There we go, I take the cock ring off and he blows his load in his boxers and I turn the vibrator off. "Good boy now that you have submitted to me you are ready."

Still panting he asks "Ready for what?"

I just smile, " To be my perfect soul mate."


	7. Chapter 7

Kendall gives me what looks to be a confused one, I go over to him and uncuff his hands and give him his clothes. He stands up and stretches before getting dressed. When he was fully dressed I took his hand and lead him downstairs. "What do you mean, perfect soul mate?" He asks as we get to the kitchen and I get him to sit at the table, all the while I'm still holding his hand.

I smile at him and clear my throat, "Well my sweet Kendall, I can't and won't be here all the time because of work so, I need you to keep everything around here in tip top shape." I explain.

Still looking at me all confused still he asks "How does cleaning your house make me your perfect soul mate?" My smile widens and my grip on his hands tighten at the thought of how he's perfect.

"Because you'll never cheat on or leave me because your never leaving this house ever." And I watch his eyes widen with shock, he yanks his hands away from mine and stand up from his seat.

"Are you fucking nuts! I have a life, a job! I can't just drop everything and just BE here, I'm outta here!" He says and runs for the front door and I shoot up and chase after him. Did I lock the front door? If not he'll leave me and I won't have him. But I love him. He's not getting away from me this easy. As I run I feel my adrenaline go all through my body and as I get close to him he whips the door open and races out and now I'm going full speed. "HELP SOMEONE PLEASE! HELP!" He screams as he runs down my dirt driveway.

Anger and adrenaline is all I feel as I catch him and tackle him to the ground and drag Kendall back to our house. Not really caring at the moment I toss him inside and and lock the door with a dead bolt, the doorknob lock and pad lock. I turn to him and for once all I fell while looking at him is rage. " That, Kendall is a wrong move and it will NOT go unpunished. " I untie my belt and as he looks at me in horror. He tries to get up and run back upstairs ; well maybe, but I grab a hold of him and throw him back to the floor and tie his hands up with my belt, "I never wanted it to come to this Kendall but you need to learn to be a good partner, lover and person to me and there are rules you MUST live by." I pull him to his knees and find a roll of duct tape and tape his mouth shut then slap him in the face " Rule one, you may NEVER LEAVE UNLESS I SAY SO!" Another slap to the face "Rule two, do what I say WHEN I say it." Another slap and by now he has tears in his eyes but I'm too mad to care. " Rule three, you MUSY keep the house clean at all times that I can not, and rule four," I bring him to meet my eyes "You are to do ANY sexual favour I want when ever I want. Understand?"

All he does is close his eyes and let tears roll down his pale face but I get no answer, "UNDERSTAND?!" I yell in his face and he nods his head very quickly. "Good break any of them and each punishment will be worst then the last." I warn and he nods his head. I help him up and take back my belt and remove the tape from his mouth then give him a kiss and wipe away his tears. " Now don't make me do that again Kenny baby." I cooe to him.

"O-okay." He stammers and I pick him up bridal style and I sit on the couch with Kendall on my lap while cooing in his ear a petting his hair.

After a while I say "You have to make it up to me now, you know that right." More a statement then question. He looks up to me and says "How?"

"Get on your knees." I command and slowly he does and I undo my jeans. "Now get to it." And he does. He's sucking and bobbing his head up and down and I throw my head back and grab his hair. " Let me fuck your mouth." He stops and goes slack and I fuck up into his mouth knowing it may be hurting his throat but I didn't care at the moment in time. Then I push him down all the way and cum hard in his mouth and he sucks and swallows it all down and milks the tip when I let him up, then comes off with a pop.

I pick him up again bridal style after I fix myself and take him to back up to bed and cuff him back up. "I'll make dinner tonight but tomorrow it's all you."

Then I leave to make our dinner.


	8. Chapter 8

Authors Note: Yeah James kinda went off the deep end and should be taking his meds, but then we wouldn't have a story now would we? Wait till you see what he has in store for Kendall here! Enjoy:)

Kendalls POV

It's been about a week now and I guess I'm getting use to this whole thing, not like I have choice in the matter though. At first I thought I could get James to a therapist and get him some help he'd be fine. But I see now that he doesn't need a therapist he needs a fucking psychologist! I mean he is really off his rocker. When ever he goes to work he's gone most of the day and expects me to be cleaning the house and cooking dinner all god damned day long. Okay to some people it may not be that big a deal like ' cook some food and clean the house' no big deal right?

Wrong.

Because apparently clean the house is code for: clean the house so it sparkles like in one of those home improvement shows where everything is perfect. Not just sweep the floor and dust off a few things because I guess that's wrong and worthy of a punishment. Which is him knocking me to the floor until I apologize and most of the time he'll have me suck his dick as a better form of saying sorry.

Which is what I'm doing right now because I burnt dinner a little bit and it has to be just the way he likes it or its very wrong and I HAVE to make it up to him. So he sits down in his spot on the couch and undoes his pants, then I get to work on him as he watches whatever is on TV and makes me so that for a show or two whenever he decides to let me up. He cums hard down my throat with grunt of my name on his lips and then he lets me up and puts himself away and now I have to sit on his lap while he runs his fingers through my hair. I turn to him and ask "How was work?" Like nothing even happened.

He looks at me with a smile and says " It was good, I got us a few things the first one you can have tonight the second one tomorrow." He says and I nod my head in understanding. "Great close your eyes." He asks and I do just that and feel something slip on my ring finger on my left hand. Oh god I know where this is going. "Open." And I open my eyes to see a gold band around my finger. " Kendall Knight will you marry me?"

The gesture is sweet but yet forced because I know I have no say in the matter, not really so I say "Yes I will marry you James Diamond." And he kisses me with all the passion in his body. Later that night I can't help but be on edge not knowing what my second surprise will be.

~~~Next Day in the Evening~~~

I'm going around the house one more time to make sure everything is up to James' standards and so far I'm in the clear. Then I find myself looking at the marriage certificate James got me to sign last night before we went to bed. He didn't want a saramonie or anything mainly because he didn't want me to leave so he just got me to sign these papers that legally make me Kendall Diamond now. And now there's a new rule that I can never take my ring off and if I do the punishment will be the worst.

I look at the clock and see its almost five, and James will be home around seven so I better start cooking supper right now if I wanna get it done on time and this time I won't fucking burn it. Time passes and I'm taking care of dinner when I hear the door locks unlock and then lock back up. It's James because he's the only one with the keys. I hear him place something heavy down before coming over and wrapping his arms around me and kissing my check.

Little while later we sit down and eat dinner and it's not burnt this time and he even says so and that it's really good and I thank him for saying so. (That's another rule to always use my manners with him.) Then he picks up the suit case he brought home and opens it showing all these needles with a clear liquid and small beed like things.

The hell?

"This is your second surprise Kendall." He says.

"What is it?"

"My friend Matt from work does a lot of science like things and him and his husband wanted kids of their own so he made this and it work! We are going to be parents!"

Did I just fucking hear right?

"How's it work?"

"I don't know something to do with female eggs and how he modified them to do something. But they work and Matt and his husband Gary are having twins! Now it's our turn."

Knowing I have to or I'll get beat around until I agree I say, " Thats great!" And next thing I know we are upstairs doing it doggy style. He said he has to get it in my lower back so it's the best way and that his friend Matt told him for it to work he has to cum twice. Once before and after he sticks me with a needle. And that's what we did all night was make a baby.

After about two weeks James buys me a pregnetcey test to take and I do. I follow the instructions to the T and pee on the weird little thing. A few minutes later I walk out to James and hand him the test and he smiles. "Matt's a fucking genius ! We are going to be parents!" He shouts and hugs me tight.

Im pregnet and have a hot pshsco baby daddy as the father. What next?

Authors note: Okay I made the whole baby needle thing up and I'm pretty sure that can't really happen. So what so you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

Logan's POV

Blonde hair, green eyes, fair skin, white teeth that make a perfect smile. Contrast with this room, white walls, ceiling, floor, bed, hair. No. Not my hair it's so dark it's almost black, it's stands out, like my eyes and him. We stand out. I stand out. He stands out. We both stand out.

I need him back, miss with my heart so heavy. Too heavy it's weighting me down. Need him to have and to hold, through sickness and health. To chairish and honor with all my heart for as long as we both shall live. Need him here, wish he was here to always have with me never leave me. Can't live with out him. My life line, soul , and my world in one.

My everything.

With out him I'm nothing but a vast pit of emptiness sarounded by darkness with nothing to live for. Not really, I must have him. My blonde.

Can't live with out my blonde, must get out of this damned white cell prison and find him, hold him, and love him forever.

Buzz rings across my cell before my door opens to show the good nurse, nurse Taylor. She's tall, pretty, and blonde but not my blonde. Need my blonde.

"Logan, sweetie it's time to take your medication okay." She says in a sweet voice but it's not so sweet that I want to choke her out for useing it. It's nice but my blondes sweet voice is better. Need to hear it.

She comes over and hands me a small plastic cup with three small pills and a glass of water. I take them and end up touching her skin, it's skin like silk. But my blondes skin is softer.

I down the pills and water and return both cups to miss Taylor the nurse. She smiles sweetly at me, maybe too sweet but I don't mind. Only she keeps looking at me with that smile. It's creepy. "What?" I ask not knowing why she was still here. She gave me my pills and now is the time she would normally leave but yet she's still in my room. Why?

"Today's the day Logan." She says a little too vaguely for my liking and I sort of just stare at her to get her point about today over and done with. "Oh you don't know? Today's the day you get out!" She says with and happy smile and I can't help but smile too.

Get out, see my blonde, be happy, the end.

"Really?" I ask making sure I heard her right.

"Yes really, I just need to get you the paper to sign and your past belongings then you're good to go." She says with a smile and a turn out my door before closing it again. Yes this is something to smile about. Soon I will see and be with my blonde. Mine and only mine I share with no one.

When she comes back I sign a few papers change back into by old clothes and get my things back. I'm going to miss nurse Taylor but she's not my blonde , I don't need her.

I take out my phone and go to my tracker app. A red light is blinking and it's on the outskirts of town. Why is he there? Camping? No he hates camping and the outdoors.

Why is my blonde there? I must find this out. It's going to be a long ass walk but I'd walk to China for him if he asked me too.

I'm coming Kendall my love. To have you back in my arms, to hold there for eternity, to make sure you never get sick and make sure you are only in good health. To honor and love you through all the times that are good and bad. I will love you til the end Kendall Knight.

And I'm coming to get you, don't worry I'll be there very soon.

Just be patient my love.


	10. Chapter 10

Kendall's POV

Hmmm... What to do, what to do. Oh I know ! I can clean this perfectly clean house that needs to be cleaned again. I'm telling you this is getting very boring, the only difference is I now put the TV on while I do things all day. Not to mention how sick I've been feeling.

As I go to clean up the counter I feel my stomach lurch and twist. Next thing I know I feel bile at the back of my throat before throwing up all over the floor, so hard it brings me to my knees coughing my lungs out. Once I calm down enough I look at the mess I made.

Shit, now I have to clean this up before James gets home. I go to the closet and get the mop out and clean up what I did. When I finished mopping I go back to the counter when I hear a knock on the front door. Who on earth could that be? No one knows I'm hear besides James, unless it's one of his friends.

If he even has any.

I put the wash cloth down and go over to the front door and since I can't open it because James locked the damn thing, I peer out threw the window on top of the door. When I see who it is I can't believe my eyes.

"Logan?"

Logans POV

The next morning after I get out of the nut house I set out to find Kendall. I hook up my phone to the GPS in my car then set off. After a while of driving I see less and less civilization and more of the dessert. Soon it says to take a left onto a dirt road. I take the left and keep going for what seems to be forever until a random house comes out of nowhere.

'You have arrived.' My GPS told me before I got out of the car and walked over to the house . It's a mix between a modern home and a cabin in the woods with bars and locks on the windows and doors. I feel my heart beating fast knowing my one true love could be in there. I go to the front door and give it a good knock. A minute or two later I see someone peer through the top window of the door. It's Kendall!

"Logan?" I hear him say.

"Kendall, that you?"

"Yeah, what are you doing here?"

I see a hammer on the deck and get an idea, "Hold on I'll get you out!" I grab the hammer and break all the locks on the door. He then rips the door open.

"Are you crazy!?" He yells. Then his face goes calm looking at me. No not at me past me. I turn around and see this big burly guy ripped like a brick shit house looks very pissed to see me here and he's also holding a gun. I take a gulp of air.

" Who the fuck are you?" He asks pointing the gun at my head.

" Im Logan, who the fuck are you?"

"Im Kendall's husband James, why the fuck are you on our property breaking the locks on our house?"

"Im here to take MY Kendall back."

"YOUR Kendall!" James yelled while taking the safety off his gun.

Then it happens.

"JAMES NO!" I hear Kendall yell.


	11. Chapter 11

Kendall's POV

"JAMES NO!" I yell just at the very moment James shot the gun. He missed Logan by an inch and shoots the house in the door frame making me winch at the loud impact above my head.

James' eyes go wide and Logan turns around to see me. James runs over, pushes Logan out of the way and get to me making sure I'm okay. "Kendall baby, are you okay? I'm so sorry please forgive me baby." I nod my head and let him know that I'm fine and I forgive him and that he shot the house not me. Then he turns his attention back to Logan and he gets very mad very quick. Again. "Look what you fucking made me do you piece of shit! I almost shot Kendall and our baby! I should kill you for that!" He yells getting closer to Logan gripping the gun more.

"You're pregnant?" Logan asks and I nod my head yes. "And it's not my fucking fault you're a psyhco!" Logan yells getting in James' face with the hammer still in his hand. Logan swings the hammer at James who catches it inn his hands with the gun still in his right hand.

Somewhere during their struggle the gun went off and James let out a loud yell, "Ahhh!" He gets the hammer from Logan and hits him over the head with it and when Logan goes to the ground he repeats hitting him. I run over and grab his arm from hitting him any more, three blows is enough. "JAMES! James that's enough he's learned his lesson!" I yell and he stops, I grab both hammer and gun and throw them away from where we are. I look down at Logan and he's passed out with bruises forming on his face and arms. Damn he's going to feel that when he wakes up.

I then look to see James' leg bleeding. "Come on Jamie lets go inside and I'll take care of your leg okay." I ask and he agrees, leaving Logan on the porch. I get James to sit on the couch while I get things to tend to his leg with. It takes a while but I clean up his leg and wrap it in some gauze he had in the bathroom. "There you go, all better." I say and he smiles at me.

"Thanks babe, you're the best." He says and I cuddle into his side with his arm around me and I fall asleep in his arms.

James POV

I love Kendall so much he has got to be the best person in the world. I'm so glad I did shoot him, putting that in mind that makes me wish I did shoot the guy, whatever his name is. Looking down I see my angel asleep on my side and I can't help the smile that comes to my lips. We are going to have a baby together! Can he get any more perfect ?

But before we can have our happy ending I have to kill that guy on my porch.

Logans POV

I wake up with a pounding in my head. What the hell happened? Oh yeah I got hit with a hammer. I make my way stumbling to my car and sit there for a while before I leave to go home. I need a plan.

A plan to kill James and get Kendall back.

Then a smile comes to my face, I know just what to do.


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall's POV

~~~Few months later~~~

In the months since James and mine little run in with Logan we have moved out of that little house we were living in and moved closer to the city. James says it was so he would have less of a drive for when he goes to work and that it would be better for the baby but I know that he's paranoid about having Logan come back and kill him then take me. Not that I mind moving away that place was so far from everything and a little change is nice.

James also made me get a new cell phone when he found that it was bugged and he smashed it all to shit. So I have a new phone. We've been buying a ton of things for the baby, like a crib, changing table and toys that you can put the baby in or on.

Speaking of which I got an oultrasound about a week ago and I found out that I'm having a baby boy! How sweet is that? I told James and he was so happy he went out and bought more for the baby. Well you can't say he isn't happy about wanting to be a dad.

But I need a name...

What should I name my little boy? We haven't really talked about it. Maybe when he comes home from work. Oh and James doesn't put locks on the doors or windows anymore. Mostly because we are in a more public place but I think he trusts me not to leave him now, since I didn't try to take off with Logan.

But back to the baby, what to name him, what to name him? I give out a sigh and give up on baby names for now and go back to unpacking the rest of our things. We bought this place a month after Logan came by and we are just moving in now. James has a lot of stuff, more then I thought.

Going through the things for the bathroom I come across a small orange bottle. I look at it and it reads: James David Diamond,Risperdal, Take three pills everyday with each meal.

He has a medication?! I knew he was sick but I didn't know he was taking something for it! Oh my god! He's worse then I thought. He must be off his meds. I look at the date he last got these pills refilled an it was the day before he came to fix my wires.

That was four months ago. He's been off of his meds THAT long?! I have got to get him to take them. But how? He won't take them if I ask him too, maybe I can sneak them in his drinks. But I'll need to be very sneaky about it so he doesn't know what I'm doing.

When he came home from work that night I made dinner and gave it to him. "Hun can you get me a drink?" He asks.

"Sure thing." I say and I get up and go to the kitchen. I pour him a glass of milk and take one of his pills, crush it, then stir it into his drink. I go back into the dinning room and had it to him.

"Thanks." He says as he downs the while glass of milk.

"No problem." I say with a small smile on my face. Yes maybe now he can have some normalcy in his life. "James, what did you want to name the baby?" I ask just for conversation and to hear what he wants to name the baby.

"Not sure, I was thinking something like Dylan, or Phillp,or Roberto. Something along those lines but I'm not too sure yet, you?"

"I'm not to sure either." I say taking a sip of my water.

"We'll think of something." He says has he finishes his dinner. I finish mine and we do the dishes together.

That night we just hold each other in our arms as we go to sleep. But I can't really sleep, something was bugging me.

1) I have no idea what to name our baby.

And 2) I can't help but feel something bad an big is going to happen.

And soon.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors note: I made a mistake last chapter about what James was taking for his pills so I went back and changed it. Enjoy:)

James POV

The next morning I wake up extra early and get ready for today. I shower, shave, kiss a still sleeping Kendall on the forehead then go down stairs and make some toast and bacon to eat. After I eat I clean up then go back up stairs to put on my dark wash jeans and black shirt with black nylon gloves. When I go back down to the kitchen I grab my eight inch butchers knife and head out the door to my truck.

What, you thought I was getting ready for work? Ha no I have the day off today and in going to spend with my live but first I need to take care of a little problem that has been eating away at me ever since I layied eyes in the skinny little fucker. Logan Phillp Mitchall.

I've been doing some research on him and found out a good chunk about him. Like where he lives, that he just got a new job down town and that he got locked away for being Obssesed with MY Kendall and not being able to let him go.

I tell ya some people in this world are just plan psyhco.

So now I'm on my way to go kill him stone dead, that way I don't need to worry about him when Kendall and mines baby boy comes into this world.

One less threat.

I pull up to a apartment complex and most of the lights are out expect for a few who are getting up early to go to work and go about their normal lives. One of those however is not Logans apartment.

I know because I followed him home one day and it's not a bad place to live. Any way back to the task at hand. I grab duct tape and a zip up plastic bag from the back of my truck and make my way to the door.

I use my knife to carefully unlock his door without making a sound and once I'm in I close it behind me.

I make my way to where I think his bedroom is and I see him sleeping on the couch. Well that was easier then I thought. I grab some duct tape I had from in the back of my truck and tie him up with it first. Put some over his mouth and place him inside the zip up plasic bag, before I slap him across the face to wake.

"Morning Logan." I say deeply in hoping it will scare him.

"Mammes?" He says from under the tape but I know what he said.

"The one and only. And the last person you'll see alive ever again. You shouldn't fuck with me Logan you know why?" I ask.

"Mmm?"

"Because I'll fuck you back!" And the I stab him in the stomach over and over again. Once he's dead I zip up the bag and hurry him to my truck before it gets to light out and someone sees me. I take his body to a lake where he'll spend the rest of his days. I put rocks in the bag with him so he'll sink and he does and I race back home.

When I get home I change out of those clothes into something more bright for the day ahead.

I go into the bathroom and open the medichen cabnet for some floss and I see my pill bottle.

It has some missing.

I haven't been taking them so where the hell did they go? Kendall wouldn't ...

"Kendall!"

"What?"

"You see this little orange bottle?" I ask him and I see him physically tenses up.

"Yes."

"You wouldn't happen to know why there's some missing do you?"

He takes a gulp of air before answering "No."

I throw the pill bottle down and it hits the floor almost cracking it open "DON'T FUCKING LIE TO ME!" I yell at him and he cringes at the volume of my voice. "TELL ME THE TRUTH NOW!" I yell again and grab him by his wrist and push him up against the wall so he won't get away from me.

"O-okay, I've been putting then in your drinks since I found them two days ago." He finally tells me and I let me grip on him losen. I take a deep breath.

"Kendall I stopped taking those because I don't need them any more." I lie because I know I need them but I really hate taking them they taste like ass.

"But you got them refilled the day before you met me." He says.

"It doesn't matter okay! I don't need them!" I tell him once more "And if you ever sneak them into anything I eat or drink again I won't be afraid to punish you after the baby is born." I warn in a deep tone.

He nods his head and I let him go. I wipe the tears away from his beautiful green eyes and pull him in for a sweet kiss and he kisses back while putting his arms around my neck as mine go to his waist.

We pull away and I say "okay let's go out and do something fun." And he smiles which makes me smile and I kiss him again before we leave for the truck to have a day full of fun.


	14. Chapter 14

Kendall's POV

I know I really shouldn't do this but I have to. James might, no will get mad at me but it's for his own good. I can't take it any more. But that's why I'm here in the first place in hoping that this will make things better for our relationship.

I walk up to a lavish house with a beautiful garden in the front. I take a deep breath before knocking on the door and wait patiently for the owner of the wonderous house to come and answer. A minute or two later a handsome man in a suit and tie with neatly styled hair the color of dirty blonde and eyes the shade of blue as the ocean, he smiled sweetly to me before saying "Hello, how may I help you?"

I could think of a few things he could do to me, but that's not why I'm here. "Hi I'm Kendall Diamond, are you Doctor Jett Stetson?"

"Why yes I am." He answered, smile still in place on his handsome face.

"You have a patient named James Diamond, I'm his husband."

"Oh yes! How is James he hasn't come by in a while?"

"Well that's why I'm here, he stopped taking and won't take his pills and it's a very scary thing." I explain hoping to get my point across.

"Well this is a problem, I'll give him a call sometime this week for a check up and make sure he takes them okay?" He said.

"Okay, thank you so much."

"Oh no problem, anything for a patient and his partner." He said with a wink and I couldn't help it blush a little bit. "It was nice meeting you Kendall."

"You too, doctor Stetson."

"Oh please call me Jett." And with that we said our goodbyes and went back on with our day.

Later that day my stomach starts to hurt real bad. The pain was so bad it felt like someone was trying to cut me open with a knife from the inside. "AHHH!" I yell out on pain. I hear James run down from upstairs and over to me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know !" I yell in more pain. Oh my GOD it hurts! What the hell is wrong with me?!

"Is it the baby?" James asks.

"It very fucking well could be! AHH!"

Everything after that is a blur all I really remember is that James called 911 and I was taken to the hospital. And then I passed out for a couple of hours.

When I woke back up all my pain was gone and James is sitting beside me holding my hand. "Hey babe."

"What happened?"

"You had our baby." James tells me and I couldn't believe it.

"Where is he ?" I ask. Then a nurse comes in with a small bundle in her arms.

"Here your baby boy ." She says a she hands me out baby and he's perfect. He has a small round face with light brown hair and green hazel eyes.

"What do you want to name him James ?" I ask.

"What about, Dylan Paul Diamond?"

Hmm... I like it.

"Okay. Hi Dylan baby, I love you." I say looking down to the small infant. Then I turn to James and say something I thought is never say to him, "I love you too James."

He smile widely at me and says "I love you too Kendall and Dylan." He leans in and kisses me on the lips then Dylan on the forehead.

Man what a life.


	15. Chapter 15

James POV

Sometime that week while I was home with Kendall taking care of our baby I got a phone call from my doctor. When I saw his ID come up on the screen my heart pounded in my chest. I took a deep breath an answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Ahh, James it's doctor Stetson calling. I just wanted to check in to make sure you were taking your meds. You are aren't you?" He asked and I knew I couldn't lie to him because he's a very smart man and just dumping some pills down the toilet was out because when I'm on my pills I'm a very different person.

I take another deep breath and tell that no I haven't been taking my pills and that I haven't for quiet some time.

"James you need to take them okay ? I didn't give them to you for the sake of writing a prescription and to give you pills to play with. Start taking them now okay?" He asked.

"Okay." I said.

Then he went on this long ass rant about of I didn't then he'd have to admit me to the mental hospital where they make you take your pills and you can't even take a fucking piss because domes always right there. Well that did it for me.

I started taking my pills with each meal and with each passing day things got a whole lot better and my thoughts were more positive, I stopped having that feeling of wanting to hurt people; be it killing or beating them.

Then my thoughts went to Kendall. Sweet, wonderful, beautiful Kendall. I can't make him stay here against his will any more that's not fair an I should have realized it a long time ago. But I was off my meds then.

That night after Kendall put Dylan to bed, he came into the bedroom and started getting ready for bed when I said "Kendall."

"Yeah James ?"

"You can leave me if you want."

And them the room went silent for about a minute, he came out of the bathroom with a very confused look on his face.

"Leave you? What do you-"

"I know what I did to you is wrong and unfair because I took your life away and now that I'm taking my meds again I can see the error in my ways and what I've been doing and have done are wrong! So very very wrong." By this time I have tears in my eyes at the thought of him leaving me and taking baby Dylan with him. "I understand if you want to leave me now." I choke out the last part because really this is killing me on the inside and my pills make me feel emotions.

I hate it.

I feel a small dip in the bed beside me, I look up to see its Kendall. "I'm not going to leave you James ." He says calmly.

Say what ?

I sniffle a little bit, "Why?"

"Because I love you. And I'm not just saying it out of fear I really mean I've grown to love you an its great that you're on your pills, stay on them." The last part he says a little more firmly and I mod my head okay . "I will admit what has happened was a hell of a ride bit of you stay on your pills I can put it in the past okay ?" He said with that smile.

"Okay I promise." I said with a big smile and we kissed each other good night.

THE END!

Authors note: Sooooo? Yay it's the ending of the story! Good? Bad? Well I hope it wasn't bad. Until next time :)


End file.
